Doll
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: [Trinine] Tris never had a doll, but she don't need that with Jeanine. However, love is complicated, more for them. [Erudite!Tris. Established Relationship]. Credits to my beta AshlynnMurray
1. Doll's Hair

**N/A: Hi! I'm Speisla. I speak Spanish, so I hope there is no mistake in my drabble. This is a Trinine (Tris x Jeanine). If you don't like, don't read. **

**Many thanks to my beta! asmurray95 (Ashlynn)**

* * *

Sometimes, Tris plays with Jeanine's hair.

She simply could not help herself. Maybe it was the lack of toys she had in her childhood, or simply because she loved to feel the soft blond hair of her lover wound between her fingers. Either way, it was a habit for Tris, a habit she indulged in with every opportunity. At first Jeanine had been slightly reluctant but she quickly realized how much she enjoyed it as well. There was something alluring and relaxing to Jeanine when Tris would run her fingers through her perfectly kept blonde hair. It quickly became a routine for Tris to brush and fix Jeanine's hair every morning. Jeanine could apply her makeup as her lover would comb and brush her hair. Then at the end of the day Tris would brush Jeanine's hair again while Jeanine removed her makeup and got ready for bed.

Usually, if it was not too dangerous, Tris was free to do what she wanted with Jeanine. Tris would often find herself reading one of Jeanine's many books, taking a look into her notes, and even falling asleep in one of Jeanine's shirts when her meetings would run late.

Sometimes when Tris could not sleep she would simply lie awake and take in the view of her lithe lover next to her. She would start at Jeanine's face attempting to memorize every dip and rise on the beautiful woman's face in the pale moonlight. Her eyes would trail down past perfectly shaped eyebrows, over strong cheek bones and slightly parted supple lips before resting on the subtle rise and fall of Jeanine's chest. There were no defenses, no walls or barriers, Jeanine would be perfectly relaxed and peacefully slumbering through the night. Tris was irrevocably convinced Jeanine was most beautiful when she was sleeping.

Tris never had a doll as a child, and she quietly giggled and realized she did not need one now that she had Jeanine.

\- "Why aren't you sleeping?" muttered the woman at her side, without opening her eyes.

\- "I'm not tired" Tris responded with a small smile.

\- "Tomorrow you will be if you don't sleep" came the soft reply.

Jeanine turned her head to face Tris and opened her eyes, causing the breath to catch in Tris' lungs as she met Jeanine's silver moonlit gaze. A smile spread across Jeanine's lips, and Tris let out a shaky breath.

-"You can't force me to sleep, you can't control me" Tris teased with a soft smile.

-"Right" Jeanine breathed. She arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips, her eyes never leaving Tris'. "Hmmm…Well, then I suppose we should do something to make you tired" and a salacious grin spread across Jeanine's face.

-"You can try." The words hardly got past Tris' lips before Jeanine crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

…

-"Now are you ready to sleep?" Jeanine asked as she looked into her lover's deep blue eyes.

-"Mmmmm… Yes, I think so" Tris responded before placing a soft kiss to Jeanine's lips.

Jeanine rolled over onto her back and Tris turned so she was pressed against Jeanine. She rested her head on Jeanine's shoulder then wrapped her leg and arm over her warm body.

-"Good night Tris" Jeanine whispered before she placed a kiss to the top of Tris' head.

Tris nuzzled her nose against her neck "Mmm good night Jeanine."

Jeanine wrapped her arm around Tris and smiled to herself before falling asleep. She had succeeded.


	2. Doll's Neck

**N/A: I love you guys! Thank you very much for the support :)**

**You know that I know very little English, i ****helped me with a translator. ****Any construction error, let me know.**

**I was always curious about ****the old friendship of Andrew and Jeanine, ****maybe i do something with that (Maybe).**

**Ashlynn remade this listening "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last ;)**

* * *

Sometimes, Jeanine has to wear a turtleneck sweater.

Jeanine mentally cursed Tris for the bruise on her neck that resulted in her to wearing a turtleneck sweater. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and began to fan herself with a file. Then she felt like she being watched and dropped the file back on the table. There were few things worse than being the subject of everyone's attention while she was trying to hide her frustration. Jeanine was almost sure Marcus Eaton had caught a glimpse of the dark purple spot earlier in the day and she really did not want to have to face any questions. She just want to end the meeting, before someone more see the purple spot on her neck. Someone like Max, Johanna or that idiot Andrew. Especially that idiot Andrew.

The meeting continued and Jeanine's mind wandered unable to focus on the topic of discussion. She found herself softly rubbing her neck and shoulders while images of the previous night flooded her mind and she remembered making love with Tris all though the night. She remembered hot passionate kisses and sweat-slicked bodies, she remembered Tris biting at her pulse point before she plummeted over the edge again and again. Her beauty, adorable, smart, strong, and brave Tris. Tris, who seems too funny to let a black, huge, and fucking hickey on her neck the day before a meeting. Someone dropped a file and Jeanine was snapped back to reality. She glanced at the clock and realized nearly half an hour had gone by. The meeting was coming to a close and Jeanine was anxious for it to be over, to be out of the curious gaze of her colleagues.

Jeanine moved to gather her paperwork together as Johanna finished her update on the monthly water consumption of the faction. As Jeanine stood up from the table a paper slipped from her folder and she bent down to retrieve it. The person to her left let out a small gasp, and Jeanine moved to quickly pick up the paper to place it back in the folder. Jeanine knew she had been caught; she inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to keep her composure and left the room. Andrew Prior had seen the bruise Jeanine had tried so desperately to hide. He sat with wide eyes staring up at the door.

By the time Jeanine reached the main Erudite building, her face was flushed and she could hear her heart beat in her ears. Jeanine entered the apartment and quickly made her way to the restroom. She stood at the vanity and pulled off the heavy sweater before splashing herself with the cool water. Instantly relief washed over Jeanine as she cooled off and braced herself against the countertop. After a moment of standing there and attempting to relax she looked up to see herself in the mirror. Her hair was in disarray, her makeup was running, but she did not even notice because her eyes were instantly drawn to the bruise on her neck. Jeanine shook her head as her lips turned up into a small smile. She turned off the water and reached into the medicine cabinet to find ointment to help heal the bruise. She let out a frustrated growl when she did not find it.

"Jeanine are you in there?" Tris asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment" Jeanine said with an annoyed tone.

Tris stepped into the bathroom to find Jeanine shirtless and rummaging through the medicine cabinet. "Are you okay?"

Jeanine huffed and spun on her heels to face Tris "Your hickey prevented me from thinking too much today."

Tris paused as her eyes took in the sight of Jeanine's body, tracing up her perfectly smooth legs, meeting the navy pencil skirt that was hugging tightly to her hips where her right hand was planted. A lump built in Tris' throat as her eyes continued upward over Jeanine's toned stomach to the nude bra holding her bust, then to her strong shoulders and long neck before meeting her lover's intense deep silvery eyes. Heat washed through Tris' body and a knot began to form at the base of her spine. Tris swallowed hard, "h-hickey?" she asked.

Jeanine tilted her head and pointed to the bruise on the left side of her neck.

"That should go away before too long" Tris said as she moved closer to Jeanine, her fingertips reaching up to brush against the dark purple circle.

"Before too long?" Jeanine spat back. "I swear Beatrice, if someone brings it up, you will be solely responsible and-"

Tris quickly pressed her lips firmly to Jeanine's, effectively silencing the beautiful woman in front of her. Jeanine remained apprehensive for a moment, but she slowly released her tension, let her hands rest on Tris' hips and gave into the kiss.

Tris pulled back to search her eyes when she felt Jeanine relax. Tris lightly ran her fingers up Jeanine's arms, over her shoulders and up her neck to hold her lover's face in her hands. Jeanine shuddered under Tris' gentle touch and the intensity pouring out from blue eyes. Tris let her thumbs stroke gently across Jeanine's cheeks. Jeanine let out a sigh and closed her eyes reveling in how good it felt when Tris touched her so gently.

Tris let her left hand slide down her lover's body unit it rested on her hip. Then she leaned over to place soft kisses on top of Jeanine's left shoulder slowly moving closer and closer to the tender spot on Jeanine's neck with every kiss.

"I'm not sorry" Tris whispered as she lightly kissed the purple skin of Jeanine's neck.

"Tris" Jeanine breathed as her breath caught in her lungs. Jeanine gave in to the heat that raced through her veins and quickly pulled Tris flush against her body, the feeling of needing to feel Tris everywhere consuming her.

Tris continued kissing up her neck moving to strawberry Jeanine's cheek and jawline with feather light kisses. Their hands and arms moved to embrace each other tightly as their lips met in a passionate heated kisses. The world slowly slipped away as they stood together and melted into each other. Jeanine wondered if she could ever be truly upset with Tris, and a smile spread across her lips as she realized that she couldn't.

Both stood in the bathroom with their foreheads pressed together, fingers entangled, breathing each other in and surrendering to each other.

"Besides, it's not my fault you apparently have a very delicate neck" Tris softly teased after a moment of comfortable silence. "A very delicate neck that I love bite" Tris added as she playfully nipped at Jeanine's nose and softly giggled.

Jeanine laughed and shook her head before raising an eyebrow and taking Tris by surprise.

"Well, let's see how much you enjoy wearing sweaters all the time shall we?" Jeanine asked before she leaned in and marked Tris with a love bite in the very same place as the one on her own body.


	3. Doll's Smile

**N/A: Credits: my beta Ashlynn &amp; me ^^  
**

* * *

Sometimes, Tris want to cut heads.

Not often, only when she would see someone eyeing Jeanine. She did what she could to keep her temper in check, but sometimes her possessive side would take over and Tris would find herself nearly seething on the inside. One half of the Erudite population was mostly terrified of Jeanine, and the other half was hardly lucid around her. She want to cut the head of the last half. There was absolutely no denying the woman's raw beauty, or her raw power. Everything was captivating about Jeanine. She could command an entire room with just the flick of her wrist, and her confidence alone was riveting.

Tris kept a watchful eye on the people around Jeanine, not worried about Jeanine cheating, but the advances of other people would sometimes make on her lover. Those people were the ones that drove Tris mad, especially because she could do absolutely nothing about it.

"Got something against Alfred Jones?" Caleb asked next to Tris.

Both siblings were in the cafeteria and sitting at the table next to the one Jeanine sat at.

Tris looked up from her physics book and turned her attention to Caleb "Why would you say that?"

"You have been staring at him for the last ten minutes like you are trying to trying to burn a hole through his head."

Tris rolled her eyes "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Your eye is twitching." Caleb pointed out.

"You are just exaggerating." Tris responded pointedly.

"Hmm and now you're grunting." Caleb said as a smug grin spread across his face.

Tris playfully smacked Caleb in the shoulder "Oh stop."

So, maybe she was staring at Alfred, so what? The idiot was completely unbearable as far as Tris was concerned. For half an hour he had been watching the table in front of her, or rather, the person at it.

Jeanine was eating her lunch while looking through a pile of files she had stacked next to her elbow. She was wearing a white lab coat and a blue sweater. Jeanine's sleek blonde hair was tied back and every hair was perfectly in place. She was completely immersed in the papers she was reading. Tris could not help but understand why Alfred was staring, Jeanine was breathtakingly beautiful. Thoughts flooded Tris' mind of what she would do if she and Jeanine did not have to keep their distance in public. Her eyes traced over her face and she noticed the deep line that had formed on her lover's forehead as she furrowed her brow and looked at the papers in front of her. Tris licked her lips when she noticed Jeanine was biting at her bottom lip in concentration. Tris wanted to get up and kiss her forehead, her cheek, her smooth neck and her soft lips.

Suddenly Tris' gaze was met with intense silvery eyes and a heated blush instantly washed over her cheeks. Jeanine's lips curled up at the edges and she gave Tris a quick wink before looking back down at the papers in front of her. Tris felt heat spread past her cheeks and down her body as she looked back down at her physics book hardly containing a bright smile.

Tris took in a deep breath trying to slow her heart rate and let her lips vibrate together as she exhaled.

_"How they will not look at you? You're so beautiful."_

"What?" Caleb asked noticing the pink on Tris' cheeks and the sudden change in her behavior.

"Hmmm? Oh it's nothing." Tris replied as she tried to contain the smile that threatened to spread across her lips.

_"You can look but not touch, Alfred. __That beautiful smile is all mine "_

* * *

**2 hours later**

Tris found her lover outside her office talking with an erudite instructor. She motioned to Jeanine that she was going to step into her office and she nodded back in confirmation. The leader stepped into her office and shut the door a few seconds later. Tris was pacing the floor with her hands on her hips.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Jeanine asked, her voice full of concern.

"I-I I'm not sure if I can do this anymore." Tris said still pacing and not looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanine asked her heart sinking in her chest.

"I don't think I can keep pretending that we aren't together." Tris spat out after pacing the length of the room a few more times.

Jeanine took a shallow breath "Oh".

Tris stopped pacing a few steps from Jeanine and looked her in the eyes. "Jeanine I can't… I can't stand it when people look at you and flirt with you, and I can't do anything about it. It is driving me mad!" Tris said all at once.

"My Dear, you don't have anything to be jealous of." Jeanine said shaking her head and reaching out to run her hands down Tris' arms. She took Tris' hands in hers and pulled Tris closer.

Tris inhaled sharply, "I know… But…God damn it Jeanine… I just… I just I want to rip their heads off."

Tris' voice had dropped to a low growl and Jeanine chuckled quietly to herself. She smiled softly before leaning in to touch her forehead to Tris'.

"I know this is not easy" Jeanine whispered as she stroked the back of Tris' hands with her thumbs.

"Yeah" Tris breathed.

"But it will get better, I promise. I just need to keep to the status quo for a little while longer. I don't want to throw any more irons in the fire until the unrest in the factions dies down a little more." Jeanine said while squeezing Tris' hands tightly.

"I know" Tris sighed heavily "I'm sorry Jeanine" she said sincerely as she looked into her lovers deep silvery eyes.

"Why are you apologizing dear?" Jeanine asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"For being impatient and… jealous" Tris replied, and the blush from earlier returned to her cheeks.

Jeanine started laughing and Tris became confused.

"What are you laughing at?" Tris asked incredulously.

"I think it is kind of cute that you get jealous, though you don't need to be." Jeanine said playfully. Jeanine's voice dropped to a sultry tone "It's also incredibly funny to see you so worked up over me."

Love and lust raced through Tris' veins as she took Jeanine's face in her hands and kissed her firmly.

Heat raced through both of their bodies as they kissed and ran their hands over each other. Tris pushed Jeanine up against the wall and held Jeanine's hands to the wall above her head.

"I'm all yours Tris" Jeanine breathed between heated and hungry kisses.

"Right, you're mine" Tris playfully growled into her ear as she pressed her thigh against her legs.


	4. Doll's Dream

**N/A: Okay, we reached the last drabble! Maybe in the future i make another, but for now, i back to school. Thanks w-Jessica-w, KarolMarques, divergentlover1005, and VRayz for the support, i love you girls!**

**Oh, and to Guest1: a) If you do not like, do not read, okay? &amp; b) In my fic, Tris is not a lesbian, is matthewsexual xD**

**Oh, credits to mi beta: Ashley 3**

* * *

Sometimes, Jeanine has nightmares.

Since Jeanine started falling asleep to the sound of Tris' heartbeat, the nightmares had not come quite as often. But when they did fill her dreams, it was always the same nightmare over and over again.

Tris woke up with a start, alarmed by Jeanine sobbing and shaking violently. Tris put her hands on Jeanine's shoulders and tried to wake her. "Jeanine, Jeanine wake up, Jeanine," Tris said as she tried to shake Jeanine out of the nightmare. This had happened before, and each time it did Tris grew more and more concerned.

"Jeanine, Jeanine, come on wake up!" Tris shouted as she continued shaking her lover.

Wide eyes and a terrified silvery gaze met Tris' eyes when Jeanine opened her eyes. "Stop, stop!" Jeanine yelled grabbing Tris with a vice-like grip and attempting to push her away.

Tris grimaced at the pain running though her shoulders and arms as she propped herself up. "Jeanine, Jeanine honey calm down. It's me, it's Tris," Tris said trying to cover the pain in her voice.

Jeanine took a quick breath and instantly lightened her grip on Tris' shoulders.

"T-Tris" Jeanine stammered as tears filled her eyes. "I-I am sorry," she said shaking her head and gently rubbing Tris' shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a dream," Tris said as Jeanine began to sob. "I'm here, it's okay" Tris said soothingly as she ran her cool fingers down the side of Jeanine's already tear stained cheek. After a moment Jeanine was able to breath relatively normal and her heart rate had come back down.

"Was it the same one as before?" Tris asked concern filling her warm voice.

Jeanine simply nodded her head in confirmation and turned away from Tris.

Tris let out a heavy sigh "do you want to try to talk about it" Tris asked.

Jeanine took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from shaking "It's nothing, really, you should go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Tris offered.

"Yes, it's fine" Jeanine said as she rolled back over to face Tris again. "Besides, tomorrow you have to wake up early, and your instructor will be angry if you do not ace the Lithium - H2O experiment" she added with a coy smile.

The corners of Tris' lips turned up into a small smile and she shook her head reluctantly "my instructor needs me now." Tris decided if Jeanine was not ready to talk about her nightmares, she was at least going to make her feel better.

Tris quickly positioned herself on top of Jeanine, pinning her wrists behind her head, so Jeanine could not look away. Jeanine looked up at Tris as a chill ran through her body, causing bumps to rise all over her skin. She felt so vulnerable and yet it felt amazingly good. Tris looked down at Jeanine and noticed the blonde was biting her bottom lip in nervousness. Tris could almost hear Jeannie's voice screaming 'love me' when she looked deeply into her silver eyes.

Her body shook with excitement, she was so thankful she was allowed to see this side of Jeanine; it was a part of her that no one else had seen. Tris closed the distance between them by kissing Jeanine's lower lip tenderly. Then she slowly moved to run her tongue over Jeanine's upper lip, before kissing her fully. Tris released Jeanine's wrists and threaded her slender fingers though soft blonde hair. Tris mind filled with thoughts of how much she loved Jeanine, how she would willingly give anything so she would be safe and happy. Tris tried to poor all of her feelings into each kiss she placed to Jeanine's soft lips.

Jeanine responded to the kisses sweetly, enjoying the feeling of Tris all over her body. It was easy for her to lose herself in Tris, to become nothing but Tris'. It was nice to have someone who was willing to take care of her, to be strong for her, even when she wasn't. An overwhelming desire burned through Jeanine's body when Tris began to kiss her more fervently. Jeanine wrapped her arms around Tris and let her nails leave red lines down Tris' tanned back.

They quickly became consumed in each other and the nightmare was easily forgotten.

* * *

**N/A: Okay, this is the end for now. Thank you very much girls! Without you I would not have followed.**

**What are the nightmares of Jeanine? You want me to write a continuation about this mystery? ;)**


	5. Doll's Experiments

**N/A: I guess in the end, Trinine is stronger than me.  
**

**Credits to Ashley, my beta!**

* * *

Sometimes, Tris has ideas for experiments. When that happens, she always finds herself in Jeanine's office.

"Thirteen... fourteen... fifteen."

"Time's up" Jeanine said after pulling her lips away from Tris'.

Tris let her fingers lace together behind Jeanine's head as she sat straddling Jeanine. Tris smiled "fifteen kisses in a minute."

Jeanine rolled her eyes "darling your experiment does not make sense. The amount of kisses you can give in a minute depends on the duration."

Tris lifted her eyebrow in challenge "so you think you can do better than me?"

Jeanine shook her head "I know I can do better than you, my dear. But if you'll excuse me, I prefer to stick with real experiments." She patted Tris' hips playfully trying to encourage her to let her get back to work.

"I dare you" Tris challenged in a low husky tone.

"What do I get if I win" Jeanine raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Me" Tris whispered softly.

Jeanine pulled Tris forward until she was flush against her chest. She let her hands slide down Tris' back and around to grip Tris' waist tightly. Tris laced her right hand through Jeanine's hair and let her left hand rest on her neck. Tris lightly kissed the tip nose of Jeanine's nose as her eyes met Jeanine's silvery ones.

"Challenge accepted" Jeanine whispered against Tris' lips. "I suspect that you will cheat, my dear, so I will count the kisses" Jeanine said before nipping at Tris' bottom lip.

Tris smiled because she knew her lover was right.

Jeanine leaned in and captured Tris' lips with her own "one" she whispered. She kissed Tris again "two." Tris tried to pull away, but Jeanine let her hands slide up Tris' body so she was cupping her face. She placed another light kiss on Tris' lips "three."

Tris bit her lower lip as a sudden wave of shiver through her body.

Jeanine slipped her tongue over Tris' lips. Tris let out a low moan when Jeanine let her hands slide down to Tris' chest. Taking advantage of Tris' aroused state Jeanine pushed her tongue into Tris' open mouth to dominate the kiss. She nibbled at everything in Tris' delicious mouth, trying to take her time and not devour her at once. Tris reached down and pinned Jeanine's wrists to the back of the chair. Jeanine let out a growl into the kiss and tried to resist. Tris kept Jeanine's hands pinned tightly so she could not move.

Jeanine wondered when Tris had become so strong as Tris started rocking back and forth on her lap, still keeping her hands and arms pinned to the back of the chair. Tris knew she had Jeanine at her mercy so she devoted her attention to Jeanine's pink cheeks and chin. Jeanine took the chance to speak.

"You cheated" she rasped.

"Maybe, but still you lost and I won" Tris breathed hotly into Jeanine's ear.

"I- I did not" Jeanine argued back finding it harder and harder to think clearly.

Tris brushed her lips down Jeanine's neck to her collarbone. Jeanine felt a familiar heat rise between her legs.

"Besides, when did this become a competition? It was an experiment" Tris said mockingly as she kissed along Jeanine's exposed collarbone.

Jeanine groaned in annoyance.

Tris pulled back and locked eyes with her lover "better luck next time." Her gaze fell to the buttons of Jeanine's silk blouse. Tris kissed Jeanine passionately on the lips as she once again rolled her hips against Jeanine "meanwhile, my love, I'll keep checking my assumptions."

* * *

**N/A: I do not want reviews of haters, ok? If you do not like, do not read. FANFICTION IS FREE!**

**Even Trinine need a happiness xD**


	6. Doll's BEST MEETING EVER!

**N/A: Warning: A bit of OCC and foolishness xD**

**Enjoy**

**Fixed by my beta asmurray95. Thank you!**

* * *

Sometimes, Jeanine wants to go back in time and kill Andrew, to rid the world of him.

"…So I propose that each faction receives double help from Abnegation's youth, to eradicate selfishness and self-indulgence of the future of our society. The shifts would be from 7 AM to 11 PM, during week days..."

Jeanine rolled her eyes and wondered if she could go back in time and rid the world of Andrew Prior. But as soon as she considered it she knew it would not work. Not because she could not build a time machine, but because Tris would never be born. She let out a huff of air and sank deeper into her chair as Andrew droned on with his proposal.

The blonde could not believe that the annoying man in front of her was her best friend. Both Jeanine and Andrew had changed a lot since the days of their childhood. Andrew married and had a family while Jeanine climbed the leadership ladder, quickly becoming the leader of the Erudite faction. As much as Jeanine was annoyed by Andrew, she still felt a certain amount of affection for him. It would be more if they had not fought years ago. Perhaps she would never speak to him again. At least her daughter is different.

Andrew continued speaking and Jeanine let her mind wander. Before her train of thought got any further Jeanine's mind filled with images of her Tris. Warmth filled her heart and spread through her chest causing Jeanine to smile to herself. No matter what had or had not happened in the past, Jeanine had Tris. The Erudite leader sat in her chair thinking of Tris, and her annoyance grew again as she wanted more than anything to go home to her beautiful lover.

Andrew was still talking and Jeanine took a moment to look around the conference table. Johanna Reyes looked as though she was about to start snoring, Max was playing with a knife under the table, and Jack Khan was obviously drawing doodles on his notepad, all of them looking equally bored. Even Marcus looked uncomfortable with the long speech of his co-leader.

Jeanine rested her head on her hand, and started to daydream again when she felt something warm on her foot. The surprise caused a she to jump in her chair, which she quickly disguised with a cough after she realized the source of her surprise. Andrew threw her a quick glance, but didn't stop his speech. Jeanine dropped her pen, to look under the table again. Leaning down to pick up her pen she finds herself looking into blue eyes paired with a mischievous smile.

_"Tris?"_ Jeanine whispered.

Tris kept eye contact with Jeanine and raised her eyebrows playfully.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Jeanine spat as she whispered under the table to her lover

_"I couldn't wait to see you."_ Tris responded with a wink and started to remove Jeanine's high heeled shoes.

Before her colleagues can suspect anything, Jeanine sat back up slowly. She took a deep breath, while attempting to keep her composure. If someone discovered that Tris was under the table, she would be asked to give an explanation. Explanations were something Jeanine did not have, and certainly would not want to give to anyone even if she did. She felt both of her feet slip out of her heels. She wondered how Tris managed to get in without being caught. Enforcement is very strict in this particular building. But if anyone could do slip in unnoticed, it would be Tris.

-...That way our youth will learn the values of our Faction...

Jeanine felt Tris run her hands over the tops of her feet and up her legs stopping just before her fingers would slip under her pencil skirt. Tris ran her hands back down the back side of Jeanine's legs, her slender fingers tracing over the soft delicate skin of her lover. Tris took her lover's right foot in her hand and started massaging it, rubbing her thumb in circles at her arch, then working all of the tension out of the tight muscles. Jeanine relaxed back into her chair and found herself nearly nodding off. Then Tris repeated the process with her left foot. Feeling rather puckish, she decided to tease her lover a little more. Keeping Jeanine's right foot in her left hand, Tris let her right hand wander slowly up the inside of her lover's leg. Tris ran her left thumb over the top of her foot. Her finger tips danced lightly up Jeanine's leg before slipping under Jeanine's skirt and between her legs.

Jeanine sees Andrew's lips move but can't hear his words. Her eyes instantly went wide as she tightly grasped at Tris' forearm at the bottom of her skirt. She used her left leg to playfully kick Tris in the side, and Tris had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Tris reluctantly removed her right hand from between Jeanine's legs and let it slide down the outside of her left leg. She decided if she could not tease Jeanine with her hands, she would just have to use her mouth instead. Jeanine felt Tris' hot breath against the inside of her leg, just below her knee and Jeanine had to take a drink of cold water to keep herself quiet. Tris drew a circle on the inside of her lover's left leg with her tongue before kissing it and sucking on the tender flesh. Jeanine felt heat flood her body as she became very aware of her arousal. She repeated the same process on her right leg.

Jeanine kicked at Tris again, desperately trying to conceal her arousal. Years ago she had controlled her facial expressions perfectly, but the tender touch of her lover was sending her self-control out the window. Then Tris started tickling the bottom of her feet.

She tried not to squirm in her seat as she attempted to pull her feet from Tris' grasp. She managed to suppress a fit of giggles, but a small smile escaped and spread across Jeanine's thin lips. When Jeanine could not remove her feet from Tris' skillful fingers she tried to kick at Tris again. In that moment Tris released her lover's feet in and Jeanine's leg hit hard muscle.

"Owe!" exclaimed Max suddenly looking at Jack with fire in his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked looking at Max incredulously.

"You kicked me!" The Dauntless leader exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked his face twisted in confusion.

"You kicked my knee, you big Pansycake!" Max shouted, his temper starting to get the best of him.

"I didn't do anything! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack spat back at a red-faced Max.

"I had never seen a Candor lie." Max said accusingly leaning in towards Jack.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jack asked defensively.

"Max, Jack, calm down." Johanna said trying to alleviate the tension in the room.

Max and Jack began to argue fiercely. The conversation grew louder and louder with Marcus and Johanna attempting to calm them. In fact, everyone was so tired of the incessant chatter of Andrew Prior; they almost preferred to fight with each other.

Jeanine sat stunned in her chair as she watched the disaster she had caused unfold before her eyes. Beneath the noise, Jeanine could hear Tris quietly laughing under the table. Taking advantage the situation, Jeanine lowered her head under the table to see Tris red-faced, covering her mouth and laughing hysterically.

"You, my dear, are in some **serious trouble."**

-If I'm in "serious trouble", why are you smiling? You should thank me. I bet it is the meeting more fun in a long time, my love. Definitely you should thank me.

-What I should do is tie and spank you.

-Should I take this as an invitation to read "Fifty Shades of Grey" together? But I will be Christian. -smiled Tris.

Jeanine smiled back at Tris. "Don't push your luck."

Andrew Prior is confused. Not only for the fight, which prefers not get into (Marcus and Johanna are losing control), neither is confused by the interruption to his speech. Andrew is sure to have heard the voice of his daughter, and the strange attitude of his ex-best friend doesn't give him any good spine. He had to do something.


	7. Doll's ex friend

**N/A: ****Hi! Christmas is coming, and that will affect this fic. Jeanine's ring is important, remember that.**

**The first song is called "Come Away With Me" by Nora Jones.**

**Read the note at the end.**

* * *

**As always, the chapter was edited by my beta, Ashley. I could not do this without you, Ash! You are a gold watch!**

* * *

Sometimes, Tris hates her lover's ring. There are few things in life that frustrate Tris, but her lover's platinum ring was defiantly one of those things. The late night meetings and constant on-call aspect of Jeanine's career used to bother her. But after time she had grown accustom to those things, accepting them as just part of her responsibility. It also helped that she had found small yet satisfying solutions to those things; sneaking into meetings, transferring calls to her assistant and even placing herself on her schedule.

Tris' frustration wasn't that Jeanine wore the ring; she just hated what it often did. It wasn't pleasant to find scrapes and scratches on her arms, legs, neck, back, and other body parts due to the platinum ring. She had tried to convince Jeanine to remove it. But the ring was special to her, a kind of family heirloom and she never took it off.

Her mind wandered while she quietly worked in the laboratory. She had finished her list of things to do for the day and was working on something far more important to her - a Christmas gift for Jeanine. Tris smiled as she worked. This would be their first Christmas together, and she was hopeful there would be many, many more.

Tris was adding a few finishing touches when she heard someone knocking on the glass of the lab door. She looked up to see the visitor, and almost dropped the torch in her hands.

Andrew Prior was standing on the other side of the door smiling at her.

Tris stood in surprise for a moment. "_Damn it_," she whispered to herself before shutting off the equipment and quickly tossing the gift into her locker. Her father smiled at her through the glass as he watched her make her way quickly to the door.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Tris asked concerned as she threw open the door.

"Beatrice," Andrew said warmly as he reached out and enveloped Tris in a hug. Tris was speechless at the gesture and then returned the hug, slightly awkward. "You look beautiful. Your mother and I have missed you and your brother so much."

Tris cleared her throat and released her hold, "Dad, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Andrew let his hands rest on Tris' biceps as he examined her face, "With Christmas so close I wanted to come visit you."

"How did you get in?" No one except staff had permission to enter the laboratories, and Tris quickly became suspicious.

Andrew dropped his hands and showed her an ID card.

Tris looked at the card and back at her father quizzically, "This card says Alfred Jones."

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders, "Does that really matter?" Tris furrowed her brow. It did matter, but she wasn't going to make a big deal about it.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Andrew asked and shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

"Seriously, the closet?," Andrew asked his daughter as he stood in the cramped space.

Tris sighed, "It's the only place around here without cameras. The laboratory is under constant surveillance."

The room was cramped with cleaning supplies and lit only by a single hanging light bulb. Tris looked at her father and saw the resemblance between them. They shared the same color hair, the same blue eyes, and the same dimples. Tris had not had a deep conversation with her father in years. In fact, she could not remember the last deep conversation she had with her father.

Andrew cleared his throat, "How's your brother?"

Tris smiled thinking of her brother, "Caleb is fine. He works in the technology department and has a lot of fun."

"That's good to hear," Andrew said with a smile.

Tris was quickly growing tired of standing in the small space, "So what's up dad?"

Andrew looked down at his shoes and pushed his hands into his pockets, "I have come to warn you."

"What's wrong?," Tris asked meeting her father's eyes.

"Jeanine Matthews," Andrew said his voice deep and barely above a whisper.

Andrew mistook the panic of Tris with surprise.

"I came to warn you about Jeanine Matthews," Andrew repeated.

"She?…" Tris said trying to conceal her surprise. "What about her?"

Andrew took a deep breath before tilting his head in, "I suspect she's planning something, and whatever it is I'm sure it's not anything good. I don't know what it is yet, but I will soon."

"Jeanine?" Tris questioned again still trying to compose herself. "What makes you think that?"

"She's been acting really different lately. I've been watching her in meetings, and you know what? She always acts as if hiding something… When I try to talk to her she seems distracted or completely disregards me." Tris looked at her father incredulously. "I know her Beatirce," Andrew's voice grew even more serious, "She is dangerous… Maybe even evil."

Tris looked down at her shoes and bit her bottom lip to keep from scream at her father. "You can't accuse someone doing something bad based on assumptions."

"I am basing it on previous experiences" Andrew said, his voice seeming to resonate though the small room, "She is crazy Beatrice! She is selfish, and manipulative, and twisted..."

Tris did her best not to roll her eyes, "Dad..." She looked back up at her father, and he suddenly seemed completely stressed out, as if he had not slept in days. "You're being paranoid. Maybe something in her life has changed, maybe she is happy. People can change dad, I've seen it."

"Beatrice..." Andrew ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Tris noticed that she had just done the exact same thing and instantly dropped her hand to her side. "I understand why you doubt what I am saying. But I need you to trust me. Jeanine Matthews is a monster. When I was a kid, I was her friend. I know how she is."

Tris sighed "Are you serious?"

Andrew nodded "Absolutely, there is no other possibility."

Tris shook her head tired of listening to her father's talk about Jeanine like she was a monster. "You've gone insane," she sighed and stepped out of the closet. She bit down on her tongue to keep from turning around and yelling at her father for talking so badly about Jeanine. It was important that no one knew of her relationship with Jeanine, but it was hard to just walk away and not defend her.

* * *

Tris leaned against the door frame outside of Jeanine's office and watched her lover through the glass door. A smile crept across her lips as she took in the view. The evening sunlight was trickling in through the large windows that made up one entire wall of Jeanine's office. It made her lover look somewhat supernatural; Jeanine was radiant in the soft light. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were knit together in concentration. Her liquid silver eyes were focused diligently on the page in hand and her lips were pursed together in a thin line. Jeanine was all silver, gold, and deep sea blue. Like an abstract piece of art amidst an ordinary world, Tris thought to herself. She shook her head as her father's words echoed in her mind.

**_"She's crazy! She is selfish, manipulative, twisted..."_**

Tris laughed softly and smirked. _"No. You're wrong,"_ she whispered against the glass. The woman in front of her, the woman that snuggled up against on her chest to fall asleep was not a monster. She was a continual contradiction of everyone's assumptions; she was the perfect enigma. Tris was pulled from her thoughts when a smooth deep voice filled the air and her heart skipped a beat.

"How much longer do you plan on standing there, Beatrice?" Tris felt a familiar warmth spread though her when she heard Jeanine say her name. That was something she was sure she would never be able to get enough of. She pushed herself off of the door frame and stepped into Jeanine's office closing the door behind her and smiling, "Oh I was just enjoying the view."

Tris noticed a smile spread across Jeanine's lips and she sat down in a chair in front of Jeanine's desk. "Do you have eyes in the neck?" Tris asked wondering when Jeanine had noticed, she had seemed so consumed in her work.

"Mmm you're not very quiet, my dear," Jeanine purred quietly.

Tris pursed her lips in pretend concentration, "Hmmmm…. Guess I need to work on it."

"What's wrong Tris?" Jeanine asked softly still not looking up from her paperwork.

"Nothing," Tris replied shaking her head and trying to sound genuine.

Jeanine's voice remained even, "Would you like me to pretend I believe you, or shall we actually talk about it?"

Tris huffed, "Well… Believe me, because nothing is wrong."

Jeanine looked up from her papers and locked eyes with her lover. Tris swallowed hard, she knew she had been caught. Jeanine's voice was deep and smooth, "Darling there really is no point in lying to me. Just tell me what's bothering you and we'll fix it."

Tris looked down at her hands and sat in thoughtful silence for a while before looking back up. She considered telling her what had transpired with Andrew, but she got lost in a sea of silver when she met Jeanine's eyes again. Tris knew there was no way she would ever get tired of looking at her lover; pink cheeks, soft lips, and eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. She was suddenly overcome with an idea and stood abruptly from the chair.

Jeanine watched in curiosity as Tris moved to the side of her office and started digging through her music collection, "Tris what are you doing?"

Tris didn't respond, but she found the album she had been looking for and put it in the player. She skipped ahead to the track she wanted and turned up the volume. She went to the door and closed all of the blinds before turning out the light. The room was filled a slow steady beat and she returned her focus to Jeanine.

Come away with me in the night

Come away with me

And I will write you a song

Jeanine's eyes never left Tris as she approached and offered her hand. "Dance with me?" Tris asked her voice thick and her eyes shining with hope. Jeanine left her papers on the desk and took her hand. She let herself be led to the open floor space in her office. Tris took Jeanine's left hand in her right and placed her left hand on Jeanine's lower back.

Come away with me on a bus

Come away where they can't tempt us

With their lies

Jeanine placed right hand rest on Tris' shoulder and let herself be led around the small space. Their eyes were locked together as they held each other close and started to spin in circles around the room.

I want to walk with you

On a cloudy day

In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high

So won't you try to come

Tris sang along softy to the rest of the verse.

Come away with me and we'll kiss

On a mountaintop

Come away with me

And I'll never stop loving you

Jeanine closed her eyes and rested her head on Tris' shoulder. Warmth washed over her body and she smiled. She loved these small movements with Tris; the moments when she didn't have to be a leader, she didn't have to be strong, she could just relax and be human. She quietly sang along to the last verse each word ringing with truth.

And I want to wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me

"That song is too short," Tris whispered and placed a soft kiss on Jeanine's forehead. Jeanine hummed in agreement but they didn't stop dancing, even though the music had ended. "We still need to talk about what is bothering you," Jeanine whispered against Tris' neck.

Tris sighed heavily when she thought about what her father had said, "We'll talk later, I promise."

The next song started playing and Tris smiled; it was one of her favorites.

She moved her left arm further around Jeanine's waist hugging her close.

* * *

**N/A:**

**To answer:**  
**1) What do you think of a Trinine baby? (WUAJAAJAJA, My evil laugh!) What a bizarre!**

**2) Do you match Jeanine with other people besides Tris? Maybe Andrew? Marcus (disgust, i hate him)? Caleb? I have a friend who likes Jeanine x Natalie! xD**

**3) What do you think I do get angst chapters? Or funny?**

**Any ideas you have, I'd love to hear it. KarolMarques already gave me an idea :D**


	8. Doll's Dear Einstein

Sometimes, Caleb hated that he was born in Abnegation. It had been difficult for him to suppress his hunger for more knowledge for sixteen years. But the thing that bothered him the most was that Abnegation would always help, even if it resulted in them becoming the scapegoat or taking the blame for someone else's transgressions.

Caleb slowly grew to hate the selfless ways of the Abnegation society; it made it nearly impossible to say no. So when something was asked of him, he had to remain compliant with the request. One day Caleb was asked to deliver a report on technological advances. He complied as his society asked him to, but under his cool exterior his blood was boiling. He was asked to personally deliver the report to Jeanine Matthews.

Caleb's eyebrows knit together tightly as he walked. He wasn't sure what to think about Jeanine Matthews. He knew she was a certified genius. He had even heard people say that she was so smart it seemed inhuman. But the Erudite leader was equally as beautiful as she was intelligent. Caleb slowed down as his brain raced with thoughts; Matthews looks a lot like the actress from the movie Titanic... What was her name again? …... Caleb snapped his fingers in recognition, Kate! Kate Winslet! (XD) He laughed quietly to himself and continued his walk to the Erudite headquarters.

Caleb swallowed hard when he stood in front of the door to Jeanine's office. He had overheard people calling Jeanine's office purgatory, and he desperately hoped that it was not true.

"Caleb," a gruff voice called.

Caleb stepped back from Jeanine's office door and sought the source of the voice. He was alone in the hallway, with the exception of an older maintenance man.

"Caleb, here," the voice said again.

Caleb turned on his heels to find the maintenance man approaching him quickly. Caleb studied the man's frame as he approached, he seemed familiar somehow.

The maintenance man stopped when he stood toe-to-toe with Caleb and leaned in to whisper.

"Listen, I don't have much time. Your sister left me alone in the closet. I can't explain everything." Caleb stared at the man puzzled and the maintenance man looked over his shoulder toward Jeanine's office, "But she is doing very bad things, and you have to be alert. I talked to your sister, but she didn't believe me. You have to watch over her."

Caleb looked at the man in confusion; he had obviously been working with too many chemicals throughout his life.

"Look man, if you need some help I will go find someone for you." Caleb turned to leave but the maintenance man caught his shoulder and he turned back around.

"No, you can't tell anyone," the older man spat out.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about..." Caleb reasoned with the man. He looked down to see the silver name tag on his uniform, "...Cornelius?"

The maintenance man put both of his hands on Caleb's shoulders and Caleb felt his body tense. The older man looked at him with wide eyes, and Caleb wondered if the man intended to kiss him or kill him. The man slowly let go of Caleb's shoulder and took off his beard and white hair.

"What the...Dad?" Caleb stared at this father in complete bewilderment, now he was really confused.

"Listen to me Caleb," his father took him by the shoulders again. "You need to talk to Beatrice. Take care of each other. And whatever you do, stay away from Jeanine Matthews," his father instructed. Andrew gave his son a quick hug and then walked away quickly putting his disguise back in place.

Caleb stood in the hallway and watched his father disappear around a corner.

"What just happened?"

* * *

This conversation left Caleb very worried. His father was in Erudite and acting very mysterious even distraught. And on top of that he had been disguised as a maintenance man. He shook his head as he turned around and began to make his way back to Jeanine's office. He made a mental note to talk to Tris as soon as he was done delivering the documents to the Erudite leader.

Caleb stood outside the office door, and took a deep breath. Just as he raised his fist to knock on the door a muffled noise stopped him. Caleb turned his head to listen; the noise had come from inside the room.

"_Ahhh… Don't bite me_!"

Caleb's brain raced and he stood stunned. Those were sounds of lust, in the voice of Jeanine Matthews. His cheeks flushed and he shifted awkwardly. Caleb quickly realized that if he was caught lurking that his job, and maybe even his life were in jeopardy. He turned to leave but just as he stepped away the next cry of passion froze him in his tracks.

"_TRIS!"_

His eyes flew open wide and he could hear his heart race in his ears as his stomach churned violently. A strange chill ran through his body. He turned in disbelief and slowly walked back over to the door. He seemed to lose all control of his movements, and he slowly pushed open the heavy door. Four smooth and toned female legs dangled off the end of the couch. He stepped a little closer, his feet moving at their own accord.

...

...

...

"OOHH MY FUCKING DEAR EINSTEIN!"

The shout instantly caught the attention of the two women on the couch as they sat up quickly. Caleb met Tris' wild eyes as she and Jeanine looked back at him. He closed his eyes tightly and spun on his heels before blindly bolting from the room.

"Caleb!" Tris yelled after her brother, heart racing in her chest.

"Damn!" she slapped the back of the couch with the palm of her hand.

Tris turned to face Jeanine and let out a deep frustrated groan. She cupped Jeanine's face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on the woman's forehead, "I have to go get him."

"I know," Jeanine sighed, and her irritation began to sink in. "We should have been more careful."

Tris nodded her head in agreement, though she knew she would miss the afternoons in Jeanine's office.

"You need to convince him not to say anything, Tris," Jeanine said as her intensity grew.

Tris climbed off of the couch and started to pull her pants on. "Jeanine, love, calm down. I'll go talk to him, I'm sure I can convince him to keep this a secret." Jeanine let out a deep breath and Tris pulled her shirt on over her head, "Later, we will talk about privacy issues."

Jeanine waved her hand through the air dismissing the conversation as she stood from the couch, "Fine, go and try to talk to your brother. But if he will not listen, you know I will be forced to take action."

Tris was silent for a moment, "Caleb will hear me… I'm sure of it."

Jeanine stood from the couch and collected her clothing as Tris finished getting dressed.

"Damn," Tris whispered as she watched Jeanine pull the zipper up the side of her dress, effectively covering her smooth ivory skin.

Jeanine bit at her lower lip and raised an eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at Tris.

"See something you like, my dear?"

"Yes," Tris swallowed hard and nodded her head. She wished they would have had more time to themselves.

Jeanine smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Tris' lips. She held Tris' face in her hands and pulled the brunette up so they were standing pressed against each other.

She ran her tongue along Tris' lip causing Tris' body to shudder under the delicate touch. She smiled when she felt Tris' hands wrap around her waist, this was how it had all started before they were interrupted. Jeanine broke this kiss suddenly and Tris moaned at the loss of contact.

"Now, go find your brother so we can pick up where we left off," Jeanine ordered with her brow raised and a playful smile on her lips.

Tris growled audibly, and sucked in a deep breath between clenched teeth, "Yes, my love."

Jeanine laughed at the title and followed Tris to the door. "I'll convince him, Jeanine, I promise," Tris offered reassuringly. Jeanine smiled warmly at her lover, "I know, now go before he has a heart attack and someone has to perform CPR... And hurry if you can," she added sweetly. Tris smiled and rolled her eyes before taking off after her brother.

* * *

Tris found her brother exactly where she thought she would. He was hiding in a corner of the laboratory stuck between his desk and the wall.

"Caleb," Tris asked quietly.

The Erudite had his head in his hands, muttering and shaking his head back and forth.

"Caleb, I..." Tris started.

"I can't find the pliers to remove my eyes," He groaned.

Tris stifled a laugh and composed herself, "Caleb, do not say that. You should not react that way... "

"Then how should I react," He shouted looking up at Tris with red eyes. "You're sleeping with her! HER! Are you crazy? And I saw you two... together! I will not be able to sleep for weeks! I knew you had been with other women, like Cara... "

"Stop" Tris stopped Caleb midsentence. "I understand that you're surprised, and confused, but enough," she scolded and kneeled on the floor in front of Caleb. "And don't talk so loud," she looked back over her shoulder, "Someone might hear you."

"Tris..." Caleb questioned.

Tris looked at her brother the intensity of her voice filling the air between them, "I need you to promise me you will not tell anyone. This is very important to me. You may not understand it, but she is very important to me, and do not want to lose her. If you love me even a little, please keep this secret."

Tris watched her brother intently, her dark brown eyes never leaving his face. He ran his hand through his hair and let his head rest against the wall behind him. Tris recognized the familiar gesture and a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. Caleb cleared his throat, "When did you…I mean…" he trailed off, but Tris caught onto his train of thought.

Tris sighed thoughtfully, "Ten months."

"Ten months," Caleb questioned and he looked horrified. The room fell quiet as Tris watched her brother deal with the new information and try to put it all together. "Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"I knew you'd react like you're reacting now," Tris said trying to sound nonchalant.

Caleb took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Tris shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to do or say. Caleb "I can't say that I understand, because I don't. But you're my sister, and I love you." Caleb lifted his hand and let it rest on Tris' knee, "I promise to keep your secret."

Tris sighed with relief; she had hoped she could count on her brother. "Thank you, Caleb," she smiled.

"You can thank me by convincing Matthews to give me a promotion," Tris laughed and rolled her eyes. "And Tris..." Caleb continued and then fell silent.

"What?," Tris asked wondering what else was on Caleb's mind.

He gave Tris' knee a tight squeeze and looked her in the eye, "Don't let her hurt you."

Tris smiled, "Nobody is going to hurt me."

Caleb offered a small smile in return, and thought to himself

_ I probably will… Sorry, Tris._

* * *

Two hours later, Beatrice Prior wrapped her arms around her lover. She kissed down Jeanine's shoulder, obtaining a purr of satisfaction in response.

"Were you serious about Caleb?," Tris asked cautiously and began lightly kissing back up Jeanine's shoulder. Tris couldn't help but wonder if Jeanine would have gone through with her threat if she had not convinced Caleb to keep their secret.

"You overestimate my understanding, dear. I have no clue what you are referring to," Jeanine replied evenly and let the file in her hand fall to the desk so she could cover Tris' hands with her own.

"Rid of my brother," Tris whispered quietly against Jeanine's smooth ivory skin.

Jeanine sighed and blew her breath out between her lips, "Maybe." She felt Tris stop kissing her and she turned quickly in her arms coming nose to nose with her lover. She placed her hands on top of Tris' shoulders, "But that would not have been my first choice. Most likely I would have erased his memory, and the matter would have ended." Jeanine felt Tris' tense shoulders release under her hands at hearing her words.

"Well, you're very considerate," Tris teased.

Jeanine rolled her eyes and placed a soft yet meaningful kiss on Tris' lips.

* * *

**N/A:**

**I received varied responses on Baby Trinine. **

**Two friends want Baby Trinine and three friends don't want.**

**What do you want? Consider it a poll.**


	9. Doll's Christmas Eve

Sometimes, Natalie feared that her husband was going crazy.

"Andrew, it's almost Christmas. What are you doing?"

"I plan to save our children from the blond monster."

Natalie took the papers that her husband was writing. Actually, he was only drawing himself with a stick in his hand, and a blond woman wearing blue clothes on the floor with crosses on the eyes.

"Andrew, honey, you're acting a little ..."

"Selfish?"

"Crazy."

"I just want to protect my children, Natalie. That's not crazy. "

"Drawing the possible deaths of Jeanine Matthews? I don't think that this will keep them safe."

"And you didn't see the drawing of the machine gun."

Natalie was very worried. Her husband kept talking of a conspiracy. And drawing horrible. This was out of control.

"Andrew, do you have at least evidence of what you say?"

"I know what I saw. She smiled at that meeting."

"...So?"

"Natalie, my love," took her hand. "Jeanine never smiles if she do not plan something bad. And if possible, something bad against me."

"Do not you think she has changed over time?"

"Evil does not change."

Natalie pinched her nose. Evidently there was something wrong with all children grown in Erudite. She thought of her beloved children, living among all those crazy, and felt compassion.

At that time somebody knocked on the door. As Andrew redrew his gloomy drawings, Natalie went to open the door.

Her surprise was much when she found a concierge with beard and white hair.

"My God, I really missed you," was the greeting from the concierge. "At first I thought that he was crazy, but then I saw the reality with my own eyes. And it was horrible. Well, the part of my sister, Matthews is quite... oh, never mind. I saw them. My sister was with her, HER. She is controlling my sister. Dad said I should... "

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" She asked in a not very unselfish way.

The concierge shook one eye, then he removed the beard and white hair.

"Caleb!" Her hand stroked the cheek of his son with disbelief.

"Hello, Mother," Caleb could not resist the urge to hug her. "I want to talk about Beatrice."

* * *

Tris Prior was looking out the window.

Below her, some children of different Factions was playing in the snow. She watched curiously. She don't remember ever played in the snow, innocent and peaceful as those children. It was as if she born at sixteen, when she joined Erudite. Beatrice had trouble remembering things from her childhood. She wondered if Jeanine would think the same. If she think of her childhood.

She imagined a little girl with silver eyes and blond hair, dressed in blue clothes, reading in a library, playing in the lab, watching the snowflakes. These images were fascinating.

Tris was tired. Still had not removed the dress. On Christmas Eve, Erudite gave a short party that nobody wanted to attend. It was considered unnecessary and illogical. But no one could afford to don't attend. Christmas was Christmas.

She had been quite disappointed to not find her brother all night. The blue-eyed girl had distracted chatting with Cara, commenting on their clothes, sharing ideas, and mocking Caleb. There were many people in the living room and the voices mingled.

At ten o'clock, Jeanine entered in the room. Tris needed two looks to digest her appearance. She wore a blue silk dress, elegant, long and low-cut. Her blonde hair was tied in a braid. The Erudites near greeted her excited, too for her taste. But her attention was on her lover.

She would kissed her there.

Tris swung her legs to the sofa and recalled the time. She forced herself not to approach Jeanine, but could not avoid steal glances at her, her neck, her collarbone, her back. It was hard to hear the voice of Cara.

It was a great relief when the clock struck 11:00 PM, and Tris could finally go. She was not in a mood for parties, not even Christmas. Beatrice felt tired for no apparent reason. All she wanted was to embrace Jeanine and fall asleep in her arms.

"You look exhausted, my dear."

Jeanine entered the room. Still wearing that dress, but her hair was loose and removed her shoes. Tris felt better when saw her lover.

"It was a long day," replied the girl.

The leader sat beside her.

"And isn't over. There are still ten minutes to Christmas."

"I'm glad. Within ten minutes I can unwrap my gift."

Tris leaned back in her breasts. Slowly she slid her hand under the dress.

"You have to unwrap your presents before playing with them."

"I don't think the gift cares."

* * *

"She has my daughter!"

"Dad, you have to think coherently..."

"Andrew, calm down."

Andrew was spinning in a circle around the house. It was worse than he imagined. Jeanine had Tris threatened, possibly controlled. And if what his son said was true, that monster forced her daughter... to give... perverted things.

He felt a stone in the stomach.

"This makes no any sense," Natalie said.

"Let's find out, we will going to Erudite," the man took his coat. "We will rescue Beatrice."

* * *

**N/A: I have decided that this fic will have a humorous end. You know, without much sense. But with lots of laughs. **

**The issue of "baby Trinine" is closed. I will not put in the whole story, I'll do an epilogue with him. Many do not want, but some people really do want. So it will be an extra chapter. For whoever wants to read it.**


	10. Doll's orange incoherent of Christmas

Sometimes, Caleb could not believe his luck.

Ten minutes later, the three were front the door of Matthews. Circumvent security was relatively easy, because many Erudites were bored in the Christmas Ball, and Caleb had found more suits of concierge.

"We need the password," Caleb said. "It's pretty long."

Andrew stepped forward and tapped on the board. The door gave a green light.

Natalie and her son looked at him puzzled. "What's the password?"

"AndrewPriorFuckingIdiot3,14" replied simply. "3.14 is pi."

They entered in the Jeanine's department.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, My Dear."

"Merry Christmas, My Love."

As much as Tris wanted to take the dress to Jeanine, would have to wait until after the gift giving. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper, and put on the lap of her lover. Jeanine's eyes flashed with surprise. She looked at her lover as asking for an explanation, but Tris just winked with eye and encouraged her to open it.

She unfolded the paper carefully, not wanting to break it. Her eyes flashed more when open the box.

"It's ... it's perfect."

Inside was a necklace with a pendant of the Erudite's Eye, made with cut sapphire and sapphire. The chain was silver, and shone like the moon.

"How did you get this?"

"Chemistry," replied Tris looking at her face. "It was difficult to make the sapphire take that form, but in the end I succeeded. And I discovered a method of handling precious stones." Pride was present in her voice.

Jeanine didn't realize when she said: "No one had given me never something so beautiful."

"I thought you'd like."

It was the exact color of the eyes of Tris. Jeanine not know if Tris was aware of that detail, but preferred to keep her cheesy thought. She could feel the cold of the necklace in her hand, and the warmth of her lover by her side.

"Put me."

Tris raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"The necklace. In my neck. Obviously. "

She laughed and took the necklace. Then pulled the blond hair from her delicate neck and buttoned it. The blue eye hung on her chest, shining like a star, but not so bright as the eyes of her owner. At that time, Jeanine knew that would never take away that necklace.

"I have something for you."

"Really?"

"You believe me incapable of a sweet detail?"

Tris laughed. "Well, what's your mystery gift?"

Jeanine would given it cheerfully. Then she would have kissed her, and toast with an cider. Yes, that she had done. Why didn't she? Because an orange flew across the air.

Yes, an orange.

Where hit the orange? At the head of Jeanine Matthews.

Who threw the orange? Andrew Prior.

Whence came the orange? A fruiterer near the door.

Who was surprised? Tris Prior.

Who was afraid for his job? Caleb Prior.

Who was ashamed? Natalie Prior.

When Jeanine realized what was happening, she was on the floor with a strong headache. Tris had not reacted when two concierges grabbed her and dragged her toward the door.

"What the hell? Let me go! What does this mean?! "

"We're going to save you, daughter!"

"Matthews will mash me!"

"This is a madness!" said Natalie.

"Dad!? Mom!? Caleb!? Have you gone crazy!? "

Tris struggled to help her fall lover, but Andrew held stronger with cloudy eyes.

"She is deceiving you, Beatrice. She is planning to eliminate us all. "

"What!?"

"Son of a..." Jeanine would have liked to finish her sentence, but felt dizzy from the blow.

"We have to get out of here."

Caleb and Andrew tried to flee, but Jeanine reacted and pressed a button that hid behind the couch. The door closed tightly, unable to open.

"What the hell is going on here? Explain this, Andrew!"

"That I know your evil plans! And I will not let you use my daughter!"

"Dad, you've gone mad! Put me down!"

"My evil plans?" Jeanine still looked intimidating, despite the bump. "As always, your stupidity is bigger than your common sense."

"This stupid will defeat you."

"Hollow head!"

"Manipulative demon!"

"Brain of sponge!"

"Blonde oxygenated!"

"SHUT UP!" The scream of Natalie drew the attention. "Everyone is acting like deranged!"

"The only deranged is YOUR HUSBAND! He invaded Erudite and wants to take prisoner to his own daughter! "

"Better with me than with you!"

"I'm not planning anything, IDIOT!"

Caleb was shivering with fear. Matthews was wholly and purely angry. She looked like a dragon ready to burn her prey.

"Really?" His father moved dangerously close to the dragon. Or was very brave or was crazy. Tris was so surprised she forgot to continue struggling. Andrew looked defiantly at his ex-friend. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you're not planning anything?"

She smiled ironically. "Of course I'm planning something."

"I knew it!"

Jeanine recovered the gift that was on the couch (had stayed there during her fall). It was a small box of black color. She opened it. Inside was her ring, who Tris hated because it left scratches.

"I fixed it," said Jeanine guessing her thoughts. "Now don't have sharp edges. And I want you to have it. "

"But it is the ring of your family."

"I want you to be my family."

In the room could not hear a pin drop. Caleb and Natalie were pale, Tris to faint, and Andrew in shock. The only seemingly calm was Jeanine, but was blushing.

"You're asking me marriage?"

"You're smart, what do you think?"

* * *

**N/A: ****Merry Christmas, guys! The next chapter will be ready soon.**

**You see the button that says "review" down there? It has magical powers. The magical power to make me happy :D**


	11. Doll's Break

Sometimes, truth is stranger than fiction.

Caleb watched in amazement. His father and sister were sitting on the couch looking each other. The boy could not believe what had happened. He wondered if he would be screwed if he told his father.

Caleb had to admit that part of him acted on impulse. His father's weakness was always his sister. They were both very similar in character, blue eyes, fluffy hair. Beatrice's short hair made them even more noticeably similar. Caleb had the sensation of looking at a mirror.

Andrew broke the silence. "Of all the people in the world ..."

Tris shrugged.

"Will you accept?"

"That's something I have to talk to her in, Dad."

Andrew nodded. The man's cheeks spelling to blushed looking into the eyes of his daughter.

"Do you love her, Beatrice?"

"Very Much."

"Do you trust her?"

"I trust her."

The color drained from his face.

"Why do you hate her, Dad? What happened between you two? It's just you, Caleb, and I in this room. We can talk freely ... On second thought, Caleb must go, he is unable to keep a secret. "

"Tris ..."

"Your brother just wanted to protect you."

"We'll talk later," she said curtly. "Now we have another issue at hand."

Andrew sighed and said:

"She was my best friend, like a sister. We were inseparable. But we fought. I could not bear her selfishness. I met your mother and fell in love, so we went to Abnegation where you were born. The end.

"Just for that?"

"We fought, Beatrice," he said in an angry tone. "Violently. With threats and resentment. Therefore I suspected her. I knew ... or I thought know her. "

Andrew slowly stroked his daughter.

"I trust you, Beatrice. Never in a thousand years did I think my daughter and my ex-friend would a relationship, but all that matters to me is that you are happy. Forgive me if I ruined your night. "

Tris smiled tenderly. Ten minutes ago she wanted to kill his father, and she still wanted to, but she was more relieved to have patched things up with him. She hugged him while Andrew held tightly to her.

"I think we're forgetting something," Caleb said softly.

Both of them looked at him.

"We came here to talk to Tris. But Mom and Jeanine are still in the room."

"So?" They said together.

"They're ALONE in the room ..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"JEANINE!"

"NATALIE!"

"I told you."

Tris and Andrew quickly entered the room, expecting to find at least something. A fight, blood, screams, or perhaps an earthquake. But they never expected find what they saw.

Jeanine and Natalie were drinking cider at the tea table.

"Then Andrew fell against the well, three Dauntless were needed to pull him up," both laughed. "You know what he did then?"

"Stop asking questions and just say it!" Natalie said smiling.

"He fell again!"

Both laughed because of the incident again. They looked happy and relaxed. Rarely Tris had seen her lover so pleased, and Andrew wanted to die right there. It was one of his nightmares turns into reality.

The blonde felt their presence and stopped laughing.

"Have you finished talking?"

"We have finished," said Tris a little more response than her father.

"Very well. Now that you have spoken, I would appreciate it if you left. There are too many Priors for my taste ... But you can stay if you want." She said the woman smiling.

"No thanks, someone mature should stay at my home, but maybe another time."

"You're welcome anytime," Jeanine smiled.

"Your girlfriend is nice, Beatrice. Much better than I thought." Natalie went to her daughter. "I approve of her," she leaned over her daughter to whisper "You have good taste."

Tris had no idea what to say, so she just nodded. Andrew had calmed down a bit, and although his pride was wounded (which was already quite low for being a Abnegation) he went to Jeanine, and extended his hand as a sign of truce. She stared for a few seconds, then took his hand. They didn't say a word.

"By the way, Caleb ..." said Jeanine, he shivered. "...I hope you like that concierge costume, because you will use it for the next two months."

"But ..."

"And you're still part of Erudite. I would be much more severe, but your mother convinced me that just wanted to help Tris. But next time you if tell someone ..." she smiled.

Caleb said nothing.

The three Priors were taken out, and only Natalie felt good about the visit . Before closing the door, Jeanine looked at her ex-friend.

"And Andrew..."

He looked halfway down the hall.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time ..."

The three looked at her curiously.

"Beatrice is very good in bed."

"BITC...!"

She slammed the door in his face.

Her grin was still on her face as She turned. She didn't know exactly what Tris and her father had spoken about, but first and foremost she had to get rid of those busybodies. The night hadn't gone as she expected whatsoever. But perhaps even not was lost.

Tris was at the tea table, watching the ring. Not only it had no sharp edges, but it had been restored. Now it was new and shiny, painfully beautiful like Jeanine.

Slowly, her lover approached her. She knelt down to face her, and took the hand holding the ring and laced her fingers.

"It didn't go as I expected."

"Definitely not," she whispered.

"Anyway, I want you to have this ring," she stroked her thumb.

"Jeanine, this is your ring. I could not wear it knowing that it is the symbol of your family. It's meaning too big. "

"This ring is a symbol of us," Jeanine looked into her eyes. "Every time I see it I think of you."

"Why?"

"It is an old symbol representing resistance. And that's what I was before. Before I let you into my life. I was unbreakable until you came," she took her face. "Not only you are my weakness, you are my humanity and my strength. There isn't a piece of me that doesn't belong to you, Beatrice. And I want you to wear this ring to remember. To remind you that I am yours."

Her voice didn't tremble at all, but Tris knew how nervous she was. She could not stop staring at her silver eyes, because she wanted to remember every detail of that moment forever.

She took her face and kissed her hard. Her lover had the sweet taste of cider. When they stopped, Jeanine kissed her cheek.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"It's impossible to say no after a statement like that."

She could barely speak, as she felt an earthquake building up inside her. It was only a matter of time before she broke.

_I broke her, _Tris thought. _She was like a machine; she cold and emotionless, forged by logic alone. And I broke her._

_I broke her._

_Now we will rebuild us together._

* * *

**N/A: ****Will hear from me soon ;)**


	12. Prequel: Jeanine's POV

**Then come the POV of Tris**

* * *

**How it all began. Jeanine's POV**

* * *

**#1**

Amity. Candor. Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite. The five factions.

Sometimes, Jeanine was bored to witness the same every year. Adolescents nervous and frightened about to choose their faction. Parents hopeful, scared, proud, disappointed, angry, everything depends on the choice of their children.

Jeanine is calm, sitting in the seats of her faction. Look all around her with her cold, calculating eyes. Everything is in order. Everything is normal.

The Abnegation enter the room, and her eyes scanned. Something akin to contempt is installed on her chest. Of the five Factions, Abnegation is the most false. It is impossible for a person eradicate all his dreams and desires. It's unnatural, false. Abnegation was a giant and illogical theater.

Andrew Prior and his family enters near the end. Andrew Prior, her former friend. Who preferred that false and empty life ... she expected him to be miserable. Her attention is drawn to his family. The son of Andrew bears some resemblance to him, but with soft and harmonious features of his mother. Natalie is still a beauty, despite the inclement weather and the hard life in Abnegation. Jeanine smiles aside. It was a pity that Wright had married Andrew.

Her attention was drawn to the lesser of the Prior. With a glance she saw enough. She was a gawky girl, awkward in her own skin, that looked awful with that gray clothes. She was tense, uncertain, scared. Lost in an empty world that she didn't belong. She wants to hide her feelings with tranquility, but Jeanine is too circumspect.

Nothing interesting in that girl. And yet, she can't stop looking at her.

The movement of her hands, her lips parted, her shifty eyes... she forced herself to look away.

But later that girl chose Erudite and Jeanine senses that will have problems.

...

**# 2**

Her name is Beatrice. Jeanine starts to get curious.

Is number one of the Transferred . Jeanine note with surprise the change in her. She looks more at ease, as if she had reborn when changed faction. And that's probably exactly what happened. She didn't expect the small and insignificant Beatrice (or Tris, as she prefers to be called) turned out to be a genius. Both siblings Prior are very smart, but Tris beats Caleb and others by far.

Jeanine remembers her own initiation. She outperformed her peers by a lot, really a lot. But she never had that gleam in the smile that has Tris Prior, as if everything was fine. Jeanine hopes that.

...

**# 3**

_As I predicted,_ she thought when the Initiation finished.

Beatrice Prior was the first on the list, as she knew she would. There's a Welcome Ceremony every year, to honor the new members of Erudite. They are called by name and are given a diploma, something very like a graduation, because most Erudites are unoriginal and Jeanine Matthews has better things to do than look at the Welcoming Ceremony.

However, this time she attended.

It feels weird to be sitting at the back, but Jeanine concludes that it is better. However, that doesn't matter.

Managers say the name of Tris Prior, and the girl gets up. Tris has a mechanical smile on her face and is very tense. For a moment, her gaze meets hers. And her smile is stretched further.

She responds with an equally fake smile, without knowing why. She doesn't know why there is something dark in the eyes of Tris.

...

**# 4**

Jeanine wonders if she don't erred. But it's too late for that.

Silence governs her office. As she, is tidy, quiet, peaceful. Nothing should disturb the silence. But she knows that inevitably something will do it.

That "something" knocks on her door.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me, Ms Matthews?" Bang

"Yes, take a seat, Beatrice."

The girl sits in front of her, and for a moment, Jeanine reminds the nervous and awkward girl who first saw. Almost nothing remains of that girl. Tris looked around seriously. And if she wasn't nervous, she hid it much better.

Jeanine is not nervous. Don't reason to be, no. So she tells Tris what she meant. The surprise of the girl reflects only a second. After a short silence, she accepted her offer.

...

**# 5**

She will give Tris private lessons, part-time. As a new member of Erudite, Tris had to start working in laboratories. She didn't want to overburden the girl, her work could wane if she had too much stress. They would be about two hours per day, Monday through Thursday.

Jeanine's interest is purely professional. Tris Prior has potential, curious, inventive, and wit. With proper push she could go far. These private lessons will be helpful to teach Tris many more advanced things. In addition, Jeanine is not eternal, at some point she will have to appoint a successor, and perhaps Beatrice Prior would be a good choice.

Those were her only reasons. Or at least, she wanted to convince herself that it was the truth.

...

**# 6**

Their first meeting was exactly as she thought.

Tris listened all her explanations, she followed her instructions, and asked what didn't understand. Jeanine was patient, more than usual.

She left Tris to work alone and sat at the tea table with her documents. But for some reason, she could not concentrate and went to watch her pupil. Now that she watched well, Tris was much like Andrew at that age, but obviously feminine, very feminine. She had the same color hair and eyes. Also the same nose, which is wrinkled to concentrate. The movement of her hands. Those hands are trembling slightly, and Jeanine would like to know what she is thinking.

A shiver ran down her back.

...

**# 7**

Time moves. Private lessons advance. Tris is progressing well with her learning.

At that time, the girl becomes higher. Now she have almost the same height as Jeanine. She is finishing her adolescence, becoming a young woman. She becomes smarter and more mature. Almost nothing remains of the confused and awkward girl she first saw. Jeanine notes fascinated her slow transformation.

Sometimes they chat, but she tries to avoid those moments as much as possible. There's something in the voice of Tris Prior, something disturbing. Something sweet, low and deep. Something that makes her ears tremble.

But spending time with a person without talking is impossible. And sometimes she accesses the temptation to hear her voice. Those conversations are always from scientific subject, all Jeanine allowed herself. But still, she would love to Tris tell her about her day, her new friends, her feelings about her new Faction. She is burning to ask her about it. To know her thoughts. Know who is inwardly Tris Prior.

But she can't. It is a line that must not cross.

...

**# 8**

Jeanine Matthews is, beyond all rumors, a control freak.

She is not cruel, arrogant, or a robot, as everyone believes. She is a woman who has spent her life perfecting the art of self-control. That has led her to be a little proud too, but could not eradicate all emotions. If she could, she would, because human emotions are the cause of all misfortunes. Emotions causes decontrol. The decontrol should be eliminated.

Like her father said: _"Get a control on yourself, and you can control others. Without control, chaos reigns. Self-control is as necessary as air, and you must have it, no option. This is necessary. Stop cry. If you cry I'll make this last longer. Only uncontrolled cry. Don't you dare disappoint me. Well, we're done ... "_

"Ms Matthews?"

"Forgive me, what did you say?"

"I said I finished the generator," her voice was quiet, a little worried. "Are you okay?"

A personal question. "Of course."

Jeanine has spent her lifetime perfecting her self-control. She would have succeeded if not for Tris Prior.

...

**# 9**

The clock is ticking. Things change lately.

Classes with Tris pass to another stage: experimentation. During that time, Beatrice reached her final height. Now she have the same height as Jeanine. She has also cut her hair. Her new short hair highlights the features of her face, framing her cheeks, her eyes dark, and the temptation at the end of her smile.

She was a beautiful young woman. Smart and beautiful, untouched by vanity.

Jeanine has decided to make an agreement with herself. She has spent her entire life trying to eliminate her feelings, and would have succeeded if she don't met Tris Prior. It made no sense denying it. She felt affection for this girl. She grew fond.

The admit it brought some consequences to her relationship with her. She had taken affection, okay, she could live with that. But she wanted to have the affection of Tris, and did not know how. The desire to be loved by someone was as new as scorching and frightening. So she tried to do the most logical thing: to maintain friendly and cordial talks with her pupil.

And it felt good, really good, talk to Beatrice. Were simple talks, and Jeanine wondered why se had refused it for years. They were found to have similar views, but also occasionally debated. But the important thing was that she could hear her beautiful voice, just for her.

Although sometimes she felt growing the darkness in the eyes of Tris. But she felt increasingly bright.

...

**# 10**

_This has to stop._

She no longer recognized herself. Her obsession with Tris Prior was affecting her brain. Nobody noticed, but Jeanine Matthews was not the same person. She was changing against her will.

Conversations with Tris did not satisfy her, only increased her delirium. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. That idea was selfish, stupid, and pointless, but she wanted more than Tris Prior. She wanted to know what she was thinking, what she felt, what she liked, what she loved, what she hated. Jeanine dreamed of her all the time, her face, her smile, her hands. It was such a strong feeling that burned inside.

Don't having any kind of feeling was much easier. But still Jeanine don't hate her current situation.

The only person who mattered once in her life was Andrew, her ex-best friend. For he felt trust and affection, but Andrew went. He left her alone. Since then she had not felt affection for anyone.

But what she felt for Tris was completely different. It was maddening, chaotic. And Jeanine hated the chaos.

Just had a choice.

...

**#11**

Sincerely, Jeanine knew that this would happen. But she didn't know Tris was going to get angry like that. Or that she would touch her door at two o'clock.

Of course she was not awake, every time she closed her eyes she drowning in blue fire in the eyes of Tris. In those times, she felt a loud knocking at her door. She already knew who it was before opening.

And yet the hurt and angry face of Tris hit her like a slap.

"Why?" she asked, cold as ice.

And before she could answer, Tris lifted the written notice Jeanine sent five hours ago.

"Did you just read that?" she asked simply.

"I was in the lab late. Imagine my surprise when I came back and found this under my door," Tris spoke of paper as if it were something disgusting. "Why this thing says I will not have classes with you nevermore?"

Her voice is disturbingly dark. Her face has a nervous shadow, as if she was striving to keep quiet. Jeanine known that expression. She had often seen it in young Erudites who want to maintain controlled their stress.

"I've already taught you enough. It's time for you have your own projects, alone."

"If you wanted stop to see me, you could have told me in person," resentment is present in her voice, to the surprise of Jeanine. "I thought I deserved better than a paper."

"Have you come to shout in my door at two o'clock because you hates the papers? Let me tell you're acting a little irrational, Miss Pri..."

"Don't you dare to say I'm being irrational. I'm doing the only thing that makes sense in all this: leaving wait"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long you'll keep pretending you don't feel attracted to me?"

Silence filled the room. Jeanine was sure her heart stopped for a seconds.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You are very good at hiding your feelings, but I have spent much time with you, and I can see it," she approached her. "The way you look at me. Because it's the same way I look at you."

She was deathly still, her face made of stone. Because this could not be happening. Because Tris looked totally unreal. Because this should not be happening. Because red in her cheeks was beautiful. Because she wanted to touch her. Because she could not.

"I like you and you like me. We know this."

"Go away," she did not realize she had spoken, her voice sounded distant. "It seems that you forgot you're talking to your Faction Leader, Miss Prior. I want you out of my house at this moment, don't mention this incident anymore."

Tris did not respond.

"Did not you head me?!"

"Perfectly clear, but I'm not going anywhere."

"What the...?"

"_You don't control me_."

And the girl took her shirt and kissed her violently.

At first she felt nothing more than a tingling, as if her lips were asleep. Jeanine tried to remember why it was wrong, but she only got that Tris held her head. The blonde felt her will decrease, clouding her thoughts. Tris had very soft lips. She was tempted to discover her taste. No. She could not. It was wrong. It was wrong. It was unwise, a weakness. She had to zoom out. She had to...

Tris began to kiss her neck.

"_Don't get me wrong, there's a certain beauty in your resistance_," Tris whispered between kisses. Those words sounded like mockery, like mockery and fire. "But you have to get over it. You lost."

"I'm no..."

"Yes," kiss on the shoulder. "You lost, no longer makes sense," deep kiss. "We both know: _You're mine_."

"Tri ..."

"Mine," shirt buttons. "Mine," shoes. "_**Mine**_" Tris's nails into her back.

And she knew it was true.

...

**#12**

It was as if Tris had opened the Pandora's box.

After that, she completely lost control. But it didn't matter because Tris was kissing her and biting her and touching her everywhere and oh it felt so good. She didn't want it to end. Her mind was turned off completely.

Now her head was recovered a bit from the fever, as she watched the ceiling staring.

Jeanine raised her arm and watched. She had hickeys on the forearm, collarbone, and thighs. Also some deep scratches where Tris dug her nails. She felt pain all over her body. But the pain was not as big as her inner peace.

Beside she Tris slept, hugging her as if she were a teddy bear. The warmth of her body seemed to pierce her skin and reach her heart. She kissed her forehead and pulled her.

There was no turning back. She had lost control of her emotions.

_Hopefully you don't break my newly acquired heart._


	13. Doll's letter

**N/A: Ok, now I just have to finish the extra chapter (you know, Baby Trinine). Those chapter is only for those who requested it, others do not have to read those chapter if you do not want, is not part of the story.**

**Consider the fic almost finished**.

* * *

_My beloved Jeanine:_

_That day I woke up with morning sun. Immediately I smiled, remembering what happened yesterday._

_In fact, you still slept beside me. Your blond hair was messy and scattered on the pillow, and your face was peaceful, almost happy. I felt a little guilty about bites and scratches that I left in your body, but that feeling went away when I felt pain in my shoulder, where you bit me._

_But nothing could ruin those moment._

_Finally, after waiting so long, you and I had crossed the line. And what I found on the other side was wonderful. It was worth the eternal wait, sideways glances, the unbearable tension. Now all that was over._

_And in that moment I knew that I love you._

_I did not think there was another explanation. I felt anxiety, and wants to protect you, all caused by love. Yesterday thought I would feel happy but all I wanted was more._

_I stroked your cheek while you slept. I thought: When did all this? When I began to love yo? Then I pulled a blond locks of your face._

_I wanted to know what you were thinking. What kind of dreams were taking._

_I knew from the moment I chose Erudite: You're fascinating and dangerously addictive. I did not know how, but I wanted to get close to you. When started our tutoring knew you liked me. Unlike you, I know the feeling when I see them. You were a challenge to my patience._

_After thinking a while, you opened your eyes and looked at me. You smiled. You kissed me. I kissed you. After an hour of more kisses (and etc) we breakfast together. My chest was enlarged because happiness. It didn't seemed that we were a recent couple. I felt that I had been with you for years._

_And today we're getting married. I'm not very good with speeches, so I write this letter. Many times you usually say that "the future belongs to Those Who Know Where They Belong." And I know where I belong, I belong to you. You are my future. In my Choosing Ceremony I did not choose Erudite, I chose you. And I would do it again._

_By the way, I know you asked me to bring chicken for dinner, but I brought fish. You can't control me, but I appreciate that you keep trying._

_I hope you keep trying for a long time._

_Tris._

...

Jeanine smiled as she folded the letter. Very rarely she had smiled that way, with a purely happy smile. She put the letter in her pocket and left her office. She had to thank Tris in person.


	14. (Extra): With you & Baby Doll

**IMPORTANT: This chapter has lemon (smut) and the Baby Trinine. ****Not worth I raise the Rated for that little scene, so you can avoid it if you want. Lemon is written in **_this letter_**.**

* * *

It wasn't very difficult for Jeanine and Tris to adapt to marriage. However, it was difficult to adapt to the public scandal that the Erudite leader had married a much younger girl. Jeanine took everyone's disbelief and shocked looks with indifference. No one was brave (or stupid) enough to question her personal decisions. Jeanine knew that it would not be easy, but she loved Tris and that was really all that mattered to her. Tris however, suffered a brief moment of panic at the backlash when the engagement was made public. But thankfully that moment did not last long. Caleb supported her (it was the least he could do, that loudmouth), and her best friend Cara assured that this would not interfere in their friendship. That calmed her a lot.

With nothing more to add, they married. That was two years ago. It was almost their happy ending, but it was not the end.

It was Sunday evening, and they had spent the day together working around the house on small projects. Tris was sitting across from Jeanine at their dining room table, her facial expression completely serious.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Tris asked her voice strong and unyielding.

"I have no idea what you mean." Jeanine denied as she sat back in her chair and looked down at her hands into her lap.

Marcus Eaton had instigated a smear campaign against Jeanine. Half of Abnegation agreed with Eaton, that Jeanine should be removed from her place in leadership. The other half of Abnegation (those who were faithful to Andrew) offered no opinion on the subject. Though it only lasted three days, Marcus did a good job of vilifying Jeanine. Tris began to worry when Jeanine came home one night trembling, but she was very suspicious when an accident occurred the following day. On the fourth day of the campaign Marcus "accidently" fell down three flights of stairs. There was no proof of it being anything other than an accident, but everyone had their suspicions. The campaign abruptly ended the day after Marcus took his fall.

"Do we really need to have this conversation again? You promised me!"

"Oh, no dear, I promised you that I would never kill anyone. Marcus Eaton is alive and kicking." Jeanine said with a wicked smile.

"He has a broken leg and four broken ribs!" Tris shouted nearly hysterical.

"And that is unfortunate, but he is alive." Jeanine said raising her eyebrow in challenge.

Tris pinched the bridge of her nose. "You were with me all day, how the hell did you it?"

"Tris, I told you, I didn't personally do anything" Jeanine replied keeping her voice calm. "But if I had… And remember that I didn't… You should know that I have my methods."

Tris wanted to sew her wife's mouth when she spoke that way.

"You should also know that I don't let anyone, _anyone_, talk bad about you in a stupid campaign trying to discredit me. I don't really care what they say about me, but when they start to talk badly about you the rule book goes out the window." Jeanine continued her voice growing softer as she spoke. "Marcus Eaton was trying to take you down with me, so of course, I had to do something."

Tris turned her head to the side "Surely whatever he did or said wasn't bad enough for him to be injured over."

"He called you _disoriented girl with Stockholm syndrome._"

"..."

"..." She raised her eyebrow.

"..."

"..."

"Stockholm syndrome? We both know I wear the pants in this relationship." Tris smiled.

Then she closed the small space between their lips and kissed Tris softly. "I love you, you are the most important thing in my life" she whispered against Tris' lips.

Tris leaned back, held Jeanine's face in her hands and looked deeply into her silvery eyes. "I love you too, and you are the most important thing in my life as well." She smiled before placing a passionate kiss to Jeanine's lips.

* * *

_"Tris!... Oh God Tris...Oh…Ohhh!" Jeanine sucked in a quick breath through her clenched teeth and gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Oh I'm going to...Tris… Tris I'm going to…Ohhhhhhh!" Jeanine's voice ripped through her body as her back arched off of the bed and her hips bucked. Tris kept quiet, reveling in the way her wife's body shook under her touch._

_"Tris..." Jeanine hissed as she ran her hand through her lover's hair, scratching her nails on her scalp. _

_"Mmmmm?"_

_"Tris…I love you" Jeanine whimpered as her body was completely overwhelmed. _

_Tris smiled to herself and kissed her wife's neck once more. Blue eyes met silver and Tris kissed her deeply. Jeanine ran her hands up her back and held on tightly as her body slowly stopped shaking. They kissed deeply and slowly enjoying the feeling. Tris covered Jeanine's face feather light kisses, her jawline, cheeks, forehead and nose. Jeanine let her finger tips dance over Tris' back as she let Tris cover her face in soft kisses. Tris rested her forehead against her's and their noses brushed together. Both took a long deep breath enjoying the moment._

* * *

The morning sun broke through the curtains and they stirred as they started to wake up. They were securely wrapped around each other and smiling when they woke. Tris yawned and nuzzled her nose against Jeanine's neck. She ran her left hand up and down Tris' back and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Mmmmm…good morning."

"Mm…morning" Tris said, her voice still groggy with sleep.

"We stayed up to late last night" she said her voice deep.

"But it was worth it" Tris said smiling against her neck.

Jeanine laughed quietly and a warm smile spread across her face "Mmhm…yes it was."

Tris inhaled deeply and let her fingers run across her wife's soft skin.

"I want ask you something."

"Of course" Jeanine said her voice low and full of love.

"I have been thinking a lot about our future," Tris said thoughtfully.

"And...?" Jeanine replied not sure where the conversation was going.

"I…want a baby."

Jeanine stopped breathing for a moment and her eyes went wide in surprise.

Tris squeezed her eyes closed and braced herself for the worst.

"Baby?" Jeanine stammered.

"Yes, you know: small, noisy, restless. They grow after some years," Tris said patiently.

"Do you want to adopt a baby?"

Tris raised her left eyebrow and smiled mischievously at Jeanine.

"What?" Jeanine asked hesitantly as her heart began to race in her chest.

"I was kind of thinking we could use my brother's sperm." Tris said and bit her bottom lip.

Jeanine furrowed her brow and her face contorted into a displeased look.

"That way the baby would have both of our DNA." Tris added quickly.

"You have everything well planned, since when you are thinking about this?"

"Two years," admitted Tris shrug.

The blonde turned to see her wife and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want this? Will you be happy? "

Tris hugged her.

"We will be happy," she kissed her forehead. "I want a baby with you, although it's a crazy idea. Ever wanted a son? "

"I never thought about babies," she replied. "I never thought I would wish to have one."

Jeanine kissed her knuckles and chin.

"Okay, we'll have a baby. Someday I'll have to learn to say no to you."

Tris laughed happily and nodded her head. She let her chin rest on Jeanine's chest and let herself get lost in her wife's eyes. Slowly, a bright smile spread across Tris' face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Caleb Prior believed that would no longer have surprises with his sister. He was wrong.

"What you what?"

For the second time in the day, Tris was patient.

"I want a baby, Caleb. I need your sperm. "

"Tris, have you gone completely crazy? Want to make a baby with my DNA?! "

"And my wife's. You're my brother, in this way the baby has both my DNA and Jeanine's."

Caleb had no words. He knew his sister was relentless and stubborn. She never stopped to get what she wanted. Jeanine, for example.

"Are you there?"

He also knew that he could not say no.

Tris felt like she could fly as she just barely held back an excited squeal. "Thank you, Caleb."

* * *

Tris looked at the tiny baby in her arms and her heart felt too big for her chest.

She never imagined she could have so much love in her life. It was an absolute, deep, and completely unconditional love she shared with her new child. She used to hear that a mother's love is blind, but it was not until she held their baby in her arms that she understood completely. She had thanked Caleb countless times during the nine months of the pregnancy and she thanked him yet again in her mind as she looked down at her little baby.

It was as if someone had shrunk Jeanine. Their baby had Jeanine's blonde hair and silver-blue eyes. Tris cradled their daughter in her arms and felt overwhelmed with love in the best possible way.

"Enjoy your baby doll while she is quiet. If she's anything like me, she will cry all night" Jeanine said with a smile as she stood in the doorway of the nursery watching Tris rock their baby girl to sleep.

"Well, if she's like me, she will not be so unruly." Tris said her eyes never leaving the small eyes looking up at her.

"Excuse me?" Jeanine asked teasingly "you are not unruly?"

"You have not seen me unruly, love." Tris said with a mischievous grin.

Jeanine laughed "I beg to differ, but in that case, I do hope our daughter is like me."

Tris smiled "she is just like you" Tris stroked her small chubby cheek "absolutely perfect in every way."

Jeanine walked up behind Tris, rested her chin on her shoulder so she could look down at their baby.

Jeanine sighed contently "You know, she looks like you too… She has your nose and your ears."

Tris turned her head and they shared a chaste kiss.

"I think it's time to put her in her crib to sleep" Jeanine said playing with the little blond tuft on their babies' head.

Her wife hummed in agreement "I agree ... Also, I have other plans for you. You do not get the luxury of sleep for a while."

Tris grinned and looked at Jeanine who simply winked at her and sauntered back to their bedroom while Tris placed their baby daughter in her crib to sleep.

* * *

"Owe!" Jeanine shouted in frustration.

"Ah, sorry love, you had a knot."

"I should not have agreed to this" Jeanine growled.

"Am I forcing you?" Tris said flatly. Tris untangled the comb, and removed the knot from her hair.

Jeanine rolled her eyes

"You're blackmailing me, remember? You did not leave me much choice in the matter."

"Oh… Right…" Tris grinned. "Would you be a dear and pass me that container of bobby pins?"

Jeanine sighed, but did what she was asked.

"Remind me to get you a Barbie."

"I don't need a doll, I have you. And pretty soon I will have our baby girl's hair to play with too" Tris smiled.

"That is unnecessary..."

"My mother combed me, Jeanine. And I'll comb my daughter, end of discussion."

Jeanine just shook her head. _The obsession with hairstyles must be genetic_, she thought.

* * *

**MORE IMPORTANT: ****The fic will be reissued, for the language ****can be perfect****. That will make my beta, AshlynnMurray :)**

_**Chapters already updated &amp; **_**_enlarged_**_**: 1, 2, 3, 6, **_**_others will be updated during this week._**

**Also, she have a Trinine one-shot, "The first day of summer". Go read it, I liked it a lot ^^**

**Thank you very much for supporting me all this time**


End file.
